Tease
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Killian Jones was using her shower, and she really wasn't sure what to make of it.


_A/N This wasn't supposed to be this long. This was supposed to be a practice piece. UGH. Enjoy. Characters not mine._

* * *

Killian Jones was using her shower, and she wasn't really sure what to do with that information.

Emma Swan sat on her couch, cuddling a cup of hot chocolate and staring blindly at the television. The sounds of water running seemed to echo through her house.

He had arrived late the night before, sopping wet from the rain and looking thoroughly miserable. Emma had chuckled and let him in, wrapping him in spare towels before giving him the couch to sleep on.

And now, Killian Jones was using her shower. Emma shook her head, shaking another image out of her head.

This was ridiculous. They hadn't been together long—if they were together at all, Emma still wasn't entirely sure—but this. This was toeing the line that Emma had been stealthily avoiding.

Right now, as she heard the water sputtering, she wasn't sure if she wanted to avoid it anymore.

Emma toyed with the remote, scrolling through the channels without too much thought. A gentle curse brought her head up. It was followed by a thump, and the sound of something crashing to the ground.

She was on her feet and down the hall before she entirely realized what she was doing. She yanked the bathroom door open.

Killian Jones was sprawled on her bathroom floor, half-tangled in her shower curtain.

She couldn't really help herself when she started to laugh.

"Swan?" Killian looked up at her, caught between a glare and a sheepish grin. "A little help?"

Through her snorts, Emma maneuvered around the man. "Was the soap too challenging for you?" She asked with a snicker.

"Hardly." Killian said dryly. "Though it seemed to slip beneath my feet with remarkable ease." He shuffled himself out from beneath the shower curtain, lifting the metal rod above his head while Emma untangled the fabric. She saw his hook, gleaming on the side of the sink, alongside its leather strappings.

Killian turned to face her as she glanced back. The laughter on her lips died almost immediately, and Emma's face turned surprisingly scarlet.

Killian Jones had been using her shower, and was now standing stark naked in front of her.

Oh, timing was a bitch.

The pirate noticed her red cheeks immediately, and offered the woman a clever grin. "Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Of course not." Emma said, hating the breathlessness in her voice as she took a step back.

"Really?" Killian slid closer, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. "You look a little red, Swan. Could you be coming down with something?"

Emma smirked, despite herself, and placed a hand coyly on the man's bare chest. "Coming down?" She asked sweetly. "No, I couldn't be. Though I am feeling rather hot."

"Well, I could take care of that." Killian purred, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her close.

"Mm, I don't know." Emma said, sliding away and back towards the bathroom door. "I think this is something I'd better handle myself." She closed the door behind her, tripping down the hall as she heard the pirate struggle after her.

A giggle escaped her, and she nearly stopped short, surprised by her sudden fall to flirtation. Emma glanced behind her, hearing the commotion in the bathroom as the pirate tried to pull himself together.

A soft heat gathered between her legs, and she smirked.

"Swan?" She slipped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and flipping the lock.

"Swan!" Killian shouted. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and stood menacingly outside her bedroom door, silently thanking all the gods above that Henry was with his grandparents. "Swan!"

The door rattled again, and Emma smiled. She wiggled out of her shirt and jeans, throwing them against the door with a 'thump'.

"Yes?" She called, looking coyly towards the door.

Killian growled through the door. He could hear Emma laughing from inside her bedroom, swathes of fabric falling from her body.

"Let me in." He ordered.

"Hmm." Emma plopped onto her bed with a content sigh, stretching out her legs and reveling in her minor victory. "I don't think so." She said. "I'm not sure we're there yet, _Killian_."

Another growl, and Emma's smile grew wider.

With a contemplative look, she traced her fingers over her body, settling beneath her breasts and running gentle fingers over the skin with soft movements. From there, she moved upward, letting her hands cup them and squeezing lightly.

A soft moan echoed into the hallway, and Killian twitched, pressing his forehead to the door. "Swan." He rasped. "Emma, please."

Emma's eyelids fluttered and she squeezed again, moving her hips gently. She let her fingertips tease her nipples, and her eyes fell closed, feeling the heat curling deeper within her stomach. A louder moan floated out of the room.

She moved her thumbs over her nipples, twirling them as they grew harder. A breathless sound escaped her, despite herself.

"Emma?" Killian's voice was strangled, softened by the door. "Emma, love, please, _please_."

Emma snickered to herself and released one of her breasts, moving over to the end table drawer and pulling out the small black box. She slipped the vibrator out and toyed with it for a moment, still moving her thumb in delightfully tight circles.

Fumbling with the settings, Emma let her hand wander down to her crease, pressing the vibrator gently against her clit.

The high-pitched moan that rang into the hallway rocked Killian to the core, and he moaned himself, pressing a hand against his erection through his towel.

Emma bucked against the sensation, stars twinkling in front of her eyes. She needed more, and faster, and _harder_, for God's sake. She needed it _now_.

"Killian." She purred breathlessly. "Oh, _Killian_."

He could hear her moaning his name and nearly slammed through the wooden door, letting the towel drop and stroking himself properly. "Emma." He growled back, eyes closed and lips parted, panting.

She pushed harder against the buzzing creation, her thighs clenching. Killian's name became mindless moans as she rocked against the vibrator.

"Killian." She felt her toes curling, moving faster as wetness pooled between her legs. "Killian, Killian, Killian."

"Emma." His voice sounded so broken, ripping from him like a curse.

Emma skyrocketed, tipping over the edge into mindless space as the stars tumbles down around her. She hit her release with a tremendous moan, resting her head back against the headboard and letting her arm flop to one side.

Outside the room, Killian stopped, thumbing over the head of his cock, pupils blown wide.

It took a moment, but the lock clicked, and Emma opened the door. Her hair was wild, her face flushed, and her smile was laced with coy teases.

Killian wasted no words on her as he pushes her back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You little minx." He growled, littering her neck with kisses.

Emma laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist as they plummeted into bed.

"I don't know." She said coyly, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Killian moaned into her collarbone, biting and sucking, eliciting sweet little sounds of pleasure as Emma stroked him.

A clever twist of her wrist, and Killian gasped, eyes widening.

"Emma." He breathed, sounding almost reverent. "Oh, _Emma._"

His orgasm came rushing out of him; his eyes closed in breathless wonder. "You—" He gasped, nearly collapsing beside the blonde angel beneath him. "You—"

"Shh." Emma put her hand to his lips, cradling him gently as they lay beside one another. "Shh. We've got time."

"All the time in the world." Killian agreed, opening his eyes. The duo stared at one another, letting the sweet silence pass between them.

"Though it does seem, Swan," Killian said, nuzzling her neck. "That you've done an awful lot of work. Perhaps let me take it into hand."

Their noses brushed, and their lips met, gentle for a moment before tumbling into wildness. Emma smiled into Killian's mouth, losing her breath and well on her way to forgetting her own name.

"Thank God you used my shower." She breathed. Killian huffed a laugh in replied, before consuming her once more.


End file.
